Dragon's Heart
by Snape's GreasyNose
Summary: Snape, has caught the strange disease "Dragon's fever." And it is Hermione, who has to look after him. Because she wants to do an internship as a nurse for her TIMOS. Grinmauld Place, turn out to be the infirmary, and they must spend time together.
1. Prologue

Hello there. This is an autorized translating. This is a fic, from the user, MariSeverus. She write in the spanish section and i really loved, this fan fic. I assume, that i can do this, in the better way. I really hope, that you are going to enjoy it. My kisses and thanks for reading. Is an a half, of the translation. I need more time

Disclaimer: None of that you see here, is mine. The ideas came from MariSeverus, and the characters, from JK Rowling.

* * *

Prologue:

The curtains were drawn in nursing altogether, the little light that was inside the room, came from a wand which was kept alight. The wand it was in the hand of the nurse, who looked with a face of disgust, to another wizard.

"It's the worst case of fever of Dragon, I've seen" said she, crossing her arms. A bad cough was his only response "I don't know, how you are so sick, Snape"

The second, said nothing. He stayed in bed trying to stop a succession of sneezes. Although not lost its menacing gesture. Promfey continued its analysis to diagnose.

Dragon Fever, it was very common in animals, and those who work with them. But she figured that an outbreak, had to reach the castle as soon as the dragoons were brought to the test of champions.

What symptoms he has affected? a terrible fever, a cough occasionally uncontrollable, sneezing and malaise. Sometimes, smoke, from his ears. But it was not appropriate.

The cure consisted in rest, get plenty of sunlight and some complicated potions ingredients. She sensed it would cost to find the ingredients for Snape.

But there was a slight problem with so many sneezes. The man could hardly stand for himself. Fever threatened to increase from time to time, with his bleeding nose.

What could I do? The mere mention of daily care, was making the growling and cursing did she not understand between symptoms. She can't keep Snape forever, in the infirmary. And she had things to do.

"I'm not staying here!" he said Snapped, after he was finally able to speak. Promfey just looked at him.

She remember exactly an event, something that could work nicely. But she, do not know whether, her was qualified or even, if she would accept the offer.

_"So you want to do your internship as a nurse, Hermione?"_

_"Oh yes! on the day of the magic profession, I chose nursing."_

_"I think you certainly have skills, plus a girl like you..."_

_You are going to be wrong, if you was working with books in a library reorganization. A pity for Madame Prince._

_- Well, I know some things, not much._

_- It's not as difficult as it seems my dear. The most of the things, are in books._

_Hermione stood smiling for some time. Healing, and potions, it was what gave her the best results. His friends lived saying he was engaging in those races, provided that, was what she wanted._

Could be used. Finally, she made the internship that she both wanted, and she can be freed from this "slight" inconvenience with the man. She turned to Snape, who kept his hands in his lap and watched her with a defiant look.

"You can not tell anyone about this!" Complained. The nurse shook her head.

"Nobody has to know. Well, actually you can not spend more time here. We do not know if the disease is contagious and it is best to rest in a quiet place."

Snape was silent while the nurse, pondered the recent discovery she had done. "Hermione, perhaps, can waste an opportunity to serve? She wasn't misunderstood to Hermione. Even, to seeking to place her in an uncomfortable situation. She, can provide a service and solve the problem of the man, it could be serious.

"Wait for me, sitting. Do not move please"

Hermione would be pleased, to do something. Who else than her? Her skills were amazing.

"Destroy" Ron shouted in the common room "Come, just a little pawn!"

"Oh no, you're back to win!" Neville sighed with apathy and defeat, around his face.

"Why the hell you keep playing if you know, it will happen again, Neville?" Asked Hermione on the floor, correcting her work on how to duplicate objects "And Ron, I will not correct your work. If you, misspelled your name"

"I was busy" he replied, without even taking off, his gaze of the game "I had no time to pay attention"

"In Which?, In Lavander that was be crouched?

Ron was about to answer, as red as a turnip, but was interrupted by his sister. Entered through the portrait and she looked tired. Put her hands up her legs and breathing heavily.

"Hermione, Promfey are looking for you" "She says he has something important to communicate.

"Me?"

"Yes" said Ron annoyed. "Another Hermione is here? I don't think so"

The girl ignored him and got up to cross for the portrait. Her friend Ginny did the same. She remained silent throughout the journey, wondering what was it so important.

They stopped at the infirmary, and they listened soft voices, arguing. Then another that sounded weird and tired, wich it was complaining. She knocked gently and waited, while Ginny pulled away.

"Oh Hermione!" Albus smiled very jovial.  
Hermione smiled in response.

"Good morning sir" observed the place, who it was kept in the dark. "Why are all the lights are out?"

"You see" came Promfey "I called you because, I need your help, Hermione"

She nodded slightly, admiring the meeting who were watching closely, something in the dark.

"How can I help Mrs. Promfey?"

"Well. You see, some time ago you told me, that you were very interested, in practicing healing. Is not it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay. It is dear, we have at this moment a very important event to attend, and I thought that, you would be happy, in bring some help"

A noise was heard behind her, something that moved and swayed. He tried again and in doing so, she was seen thanks to the little light that crept through a window that it wasn't closed.

"I'm no..." there, the potions professor Severus Snape, as pale as she had never seen. He looked very sick.

"Pro...? Teacher..?"

"Severus has fished the "Dragon's fever", Hermione, and urgently needs, your care.

"Me?"

"Her?"

Dumbledore watched them both with a smile, neither of them dared to look or even say something. Promfey clasped his hands and spoke with a gentle tone, as if trying to convince them both.

"You need to rest for a few days, and we know that it will be impossible in Hogwarths since, you, not want to move away from academic duties.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Snapped the man, putting his hands on his head.

"So I suggest "continued Dumbledore, with McGonagall behind him "the host of Sirius, in Grinmauld Place"

"What?"

She watched as the man just stood up and for a moment, she was feeling that, she would be useful. Although She knew that he would not accept her help, and he would be bad with her.

"Well, I do not know what to say. I'd love to do something, and help the professor. But What about my studies?"

The director seemed to think about it, showed no emotion, and Snape could not believe what was happening. Why the hell that stuff happened to him?

"It does not matter, Minerva will give you topics to evaluate and you can study them. Then, you can submit a test"

McGonagall nodded, and Hermione seemed more relaxed but not quite. Snape however, tried to say something but a sudden sneeze, avoided it. Promfey looked gravel, and told him to lie down again.

Hermione, bit her lip, not knowing what to say. What would her friends think about it? Does the course, would be simply studying at home and give evidence? Where was the practice?

"I'll think" decided the young lady, with her eyes, looking the ground.

"Well, do not take a long time, dear"

She ran quickly, to his common room, barely able to tell to the portrait, the password. On entering, She touched his chest and sighed looking for some air. His friends lions, look at her with some confusion.

Ron was the first to appear in the doorway. Was carrying the chess board and made a strange movement with his head as if trying to decipher what happened to her friend.

"What you said Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile.

She, pondered the best way to say. What, they might think, after telling them something like that? She remained silent for a moment, thinking and organizing, the events in his head.

Given, her long silence, the boys thought it was something serious. Needed on answers,they approached to her to try to get the information.

"Tell us Hermione, what happened"

"You see, Professor Snape is very ill..."

Ron lit up with joy, it seemed that he did not fit in himself. He jumped and dropped the chess. The pieces fell on all sides and began to move, as they complained for be on the floor.

"Snape sick!" Exclaimed "This has to be a miracle!"

Harry nodded, agreeing with his friend. However, Ginny seemed to understand what her friend was trying to say, and continued the interrogation.

"Let me guess, you have been asked to help him in something"

"Yes, but..." She paused again, and inspired with discomfort "not here"

"Why not here?" Harry spoke with confusion.

"They want me to take care of him, in Grinmauld Place"  


* * *

"No way!" Spit a member of the Order, the highest and careless of them. "Not Snape!"

"Please Sirius, is reasonable" "Dumbledore has just said that is only until you are well" noted Remus Lupin.

"But should be here?" Criticize by observing the blue eyes of Dumbledore "And why Hermione, has to be the nurse?"

"Has been offered kindly. After, that we ask her kindly"

Sirius reluctantly looked to Dumbledore who stood with a smile. Then he turned his head toward his friend Remus who nodded vigorously. Then let out a groan of frustration, as an answer. The head of the school, nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"OK Sirius, you've made a good decision"

"I repeat what I said" cried Snape, entering in the big house "I'm not staying here, not with Black!"

"The feeling is mutual Snape"

Both men stared with hatred through a chair that stood between them. It was well known through magical world, or at least those who knew, the antipathy felt for each other.

Sirius raised his head in amusement and admiring his counterpart that looked terrible. The second, still watching Sirius with hatred as he tried to burn with his gaze.

In the middle of both, was Lupin with a gentle smile as if that was enough to calm them. They remained silent for a long time and then spoke Sirius smiling.

"Snape, until it has touched you"

The second gave a sort of grunt in response, though, chose to ignore it.

"I always knew you had the blood of a dragon" scoffed


	2. 01

The past chapter, has been updated. I hope do you like the history. My kisses and thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 01: The Dragon, Padfoot and Lioness.

Lupin, still kept in the middle of both men to avoid, perhaps, imminent bereavement. Sirius continued to laugh even if it was in the very presence of Snape and Albus. A grimace widened increasingly in the face of the affected, though, did not look at all well with the attenuating disease.

The tension could cut it with the wand, the only thing breaking the silence, was the potions professor sneezes. In response, the Sirius's grin grew to such an extent that the professor could not refrain from using foul language.

"No way I'll stay around this flea-ridden!" he cried snapped after several failed attempts.

"Look who it says! "The Dragon Snape"

Lupin looked at them both with what he hoped was a sharp look. However, Sirius seemed reluctant to stop. Snape tried to talk but he drowned, so just stood with his eyes fixed on Dumbledore and folded his arms.

Sirius showed signs of wanting to say a joke, but Lupine raised his hand to ask his old friend to be silent. However, the marauder did not escape the fact that Sirius had closed his hand on his wand.

Even Dumbledore seemed not scare them both! Could happend a duel and it did not matter to anybody! He thanked that Snape was sufficiently tired to don't try a trick like that. But he knew for sure, that it going to happend. He was afraid that, when he was back, they killed each other. Pair of idiots.

"He will not stay!" Sirius said, changing his mind at the last minute, "he can not even spend two seconds without complaining or hold any insult on the house! He believes something it is not!"

"If you only lived .." He coughed a little "in a decent place.... Well, live in your mother's house is much more profitable"

"Shut up!" exclaimed angrily, "My wand going to cure that disease!"

"Stop fighting like children!" Lupin complained. Dumbledore that until now had remained silent, seemed to agree with Remus. He looked at them both with severity, while Sirius and Snape, still throwing imaginary daggers with his eyes.

"Both will have to adjust. It will not wrong, a time of charity"

"I don't want your charity, Dumbledore" Snape whispered. His voice more deadly than for sure, would have made any student, be scared "Thanks"

The director seemed not to hear. Actually smiled and began to meditate. After that, went on as if nothing had happened.

"Hermione will also come. It will surely make a great job"

"Why, the hell, Hermione has to take care of him?" "Hermione, need stay in the school and does not have to endure their crap"

Snape was going to respond, but Dumbledore stepped forward.

"It has been designated the care of Snape, because she is, the more skilful healer seen. And she not are going to neglect their studies, so she only need to practice, on their own and then she to be evaluated.

Sirius seemed to find no topic to complain and let out a frustrated growl. Although the discussion had ended and Dumbledore seemed to want to leave, Lupin dared not leave his position. Snape watched him go around the room and composed a strange face. It seemed as if he had been informed that Voldemort came to kill him.

"Do not pretend that I was here"

"For, don't receive sick in Hogwarths. Severus"

"I do not need, be in Hogwarts!" He Complained. The man took out his wand, waiting appear elsewhere "Hogwarths is not the unique place!"

"I hope it does not come back with parts, missing" said Sirius, falsely nervous.

He put the wand in front of him, his hands firmly closed on it. The others remained expectantly at what could happen. Although, most figured that the spell, it would not work.

A white light illuminated the room and for a moment nothing happend, only smoke. The thick smoke began to spread on the environment. By the time he could see, was not surprised at all.

He had not succeeded, his magic seemed to have shrunk considerably. He said nothing, not even look up the wand.

"You're an idiot"

"It's settled. Hermione should be taking a Desición now"

* * *

"Are you going to go with him?"

"I will not be "alone with him" will also be Sirius"

"Even so!" Ron complained "gonna take care of Snape!"

She also had been thinking. Lucia severe enough to need your help urgently, but knew that, he would not accept it. If before, it was difficult to lead a relationship "student-teacher" in the classroom, as it would surely be, "healer / teacher"

"You have to think about it, Hermione" Ginny whispered with awe "And if you wrong something?"

"Worse than in the classroom? I think not. What new insult, he can say?, I do not know"

"Then...? Are you going?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yes" the girl sighed, closing her luggage "I going"

* * *

In the kitchen, Snape and Sirius were sitting at opposite ends and don't they looked at each other. Remus was leaning against the door frame and as always, watching they don't try to attack each other.

Sirius knock the floor with the legs of chair, tightly rocked. Snape seemed to have found something very attractive in a wall because, he maintained the gaze.

Could that, time charities, worsen the matter? Or was it better? He did not expect, see Snape and Sirius leave arm in arm as great friends, but at least he hoped that this time can close some old wounds.

He thought in Hermione and believed that that could serve. She always seemed to solve such problems. He believed that he was asking her, too much.

Sirius raised his head when interminable minutes passed in silence. Then he turned his head down and spoke slowly, as if the background, wait to hear Snape's voice

"When will come, Hermione?"- asked.

"There should be come, if they already took a Desición." Remus replied with a gentle tone.

"I don't need Granger, for take care of me" Snape spoke, his voice was weak and slow.

"Of course not, you need to disappear." The awkward glances were swift. Had it not been for a sound in the room, everything had begun. Again. This time it was McGonagall, with Hermione who brought with her a suitcase. He wondered if Hermione had accepted for learn, or help the professor. Neither had thought the matter, twice.

"Welcome, Hermione" said with a warm handshake.

"Dumbledore has informed me that agrees with Black, that Severus stay here"

"Yes, more or less"

Hermione looked at him with evident surprise, but without concealing their love of learning new techniques. Advance much more in the course, and when she returns, would have a lot of foreground.

"I want you to know, about your services. The school will reward you and give it to your house a certain amount of points" Hermione smiled, McGonagall went on.

"These issues will be evaluated in a few weeks. Now that you've submitted your TIMOS will be very useful for specific tests. We'll discuss that later"

McGonagall nodded and straightened his traveling cloak. Snape who until now had not left the kitchen, came up behind them. If your expression before had been fierce, had no point of comparison with that adopted right now. He looked toward McGonagall, as if going to cut her head in millions of pieces. She watched him for a moment, then it turned to him calmly.

"I hope you recover soon, Severus. Slughorn, take your place at this time"

"There not have trouble, getting rid of me does not it?"

"Do not look like that" McGonagall sighed " You need rest"

"Yes Snape" Sirius went out from the kitchen, "Who wants to get rid of you? The past expressions had no point of comparison with that adopted right now.

At these last words, McGonagall turned and disappeared through the door, leaving Snape alone and unable to any action. Hermione had been keeping his eyes on the ground, lifted to watch.

"What you do see?" Snapped "If you think I'm going to thank you, is quite wrong. I hope you is eager to show the world what "Intelligent"you are. That is not worth for me.

"I'll show you, your room. " spoke Lupin, admiring Hermione's face that began to shrink with sadness.

Snape gave him a anger look, before obeying. Sirius left the kitchen and stopped in front of Hermione who remained thoughtful.

"Do not listen him. A guy like him, not worth a penny.

Hermione looked up and smiled, a little better. No doubt, having Sirius in the house, has much improved that task. They heard a noise, and slow footsteps coming down the stairs. Lupin came down the stairs.

"What happened?" Asked Sirius, Lupin shrugged.

"He left me out, only just came into the room". "He left me out, and lock me the door in my face"

"Ah, He'll see.. that filthy rat!"

"Sirius" said Hermione quietly."Could you please show me my room?"

* * *

"Do you think that works Albus?" McGonagall asked nervously. Sprout shook his head.

"I do not know, it will be interesting" he smiled at the teachers.

"Are you interesting, that they have to go into St. Mungo by attacking each other?" Promfey asked with astonishment "I'm surprised the ease with which you assume this. I never saw two people hate each other so it was almost like Snape hated James"

"They don't go to that extreme, I know. If something have both, is common sense. Although it is often tempted to lose"

"Where does Sirius, have common sense?" Dared to discuss Minerva "Say the word "duel" and then, they will be jumping from the chair"

"You will be surprised, Minerva. At the end I suppose"

"Poor Hermione continued" Flitwick "Severus is not, say, the kind of grateful people. Do you think this is right?"

"Yes, of course"

* * *

Hermione's room was large, with huge windows sheathed in white curtains fluttering before the cold breeze. The bed was in the end, in a corner. Had drawers to store her belongings and a mirror in front of her.

"The bathroom is outside, down the hall" she smiled,"I hope you feel comfortable, not a palace, but is comfortable"

"Neglects Sirius, thanks for your hospitality."

"Do not mention it, every friend of Harry, is my friend."

He left her, and she sighed at the door. No doubt these would be few days or maybe, months very long. He wondered if he would leave within that house and, for a moment he felt bad for not being able to share with your friends.

She was introduced into the room to start unpacking. Promfey had given her a book of magical recipes in which, he could find the cure I needed. She looked at the book and began thumbing through it while she was unpacking the rest of her things, magically.

"The patient should receive plenty of sunlight, because the dragons are warm blooded and must maintain the temperature" "no exposure to cold"

Hermione could not help but suppress a giggle imagining Snape as a Dragon. While his character was somewhat similar to a reptile, itself was suppressed by making fun of his condition.

"Often the fever rises, that the dragons must regulate their body tension with the environment in which they live" "keep warm is the best way to avoid it because, being so different from the dragons, can have a bloody nose or convulsions by high temperatures "

One thing was seeing the funny side, but another was to see anyone die for a seizure. She had a lot of work.

"The cure must be applied at temperatures below zero. The patient should drink the potion, in point of freezing" does not allow exceptions "

What freezing? "Below zero? That certainly mortify.

As I read heard a soft murmur, as if someone was cursing in a language that did not exist. He figured that it was Snape. He left the room and found him, his bleeding nose and was heal with a handkerchief. Seeing her, he stopped and crushed the handkerchief in his hands. Hermione understood the gesture, as if trying to say that there was nothing to see.

But she stood there, watching. To the second, it seemed irritating, and opened his lips to speak.

"What, both staring at me?"He said and a violent sneeze made her jump a little.

"Professor, I have to cure you. If only you...."

"Really? Well, look, you need not bother, I am not useless"

"I know sir but"

Not allowed her to continue, in fact left her talking to herself. She followed him to the room and admired the interior. Much more open than his, and quite comfortable. Lupin, imagined that he had selected.

"No need to be your charity case"

"But if you just want to help" she cried. He turned with a sneer on his face.

"Of course Granger, why do I doubt it?" He watched her asking to leave him alone.

There wasn't a moment to reply, since Snape lock the door in her face. In a last minute informed him he would not leave out the room and that, do not open the door to anyone. Why was so childish?

It gave her more issue and decided to finish unpacking. He have to leave out the room at some point, She figured.

Much later, she was in the room, studying. She had decided to begin to browse what McGonagall had given as homework. The professor knew that any easy book, she would dominate it. She do the magic easily, so Minerva, struggled to find complex spells which required her full concentration.

"Spell of duplication" she read, synonymous she could not learn it properly.

Had spent hours practicing, but only succeeded in duplicating the object in the middle or east, ending in pieces on the floor.

"Damn!" Muttered in his tenth attempt at "what failed?"

"I see you do not know use their wits" She heard a voice behind her and turned quickly. Snape was watching from afar "Why he would have to get out?

"Actually, I just wanted to practice this." Calmly, he walked around the room, ignoring her and stood beside her with his hand out, askinf for her wand. Hermione hesitated for a moment, as if that were to do an harm. Slowly straighten the arm from the couch to give him, the wand.

"Mispronouncing, and also, makes unnecessarily movements like you did before"

The man uttered the spell slowly and then the object is doubled neatly on the table. Later, he was holding his head with his hand. Hermione knew, that it was bad, practice spells for him.

"It's simpler than what they say their beloved books" he spoke, after a few seconds.

What are you doing here?- asked Sirius. He remained silent "What made him leave the room? Yes, your brand. Of course"

He watched for a moment, then shifted his gaze. Sirius approached and observe him with the wand pointing at Hermione. Stopped dead.

"What the hell happens here? If you go to hurt her, Snape...!"

Snape smiled wryly. Putting angry his counterpart, that meant walking towards him and snatch the wand.

"No I enjoy hurting defenseless young girls, that's for sure."

"Defenseless?" Hermione asked, "What did he mean by that?"

Sirius was about to reply, but went silent when the former lost his balance slightly and held firmly by Hermione. Hermione exclaimed.

"Professor, do you feels good!?"


End file.
